Raider
Raider Hp: 16 Mp: Sp: 2 Classification: Game Information Wild Thrash Main Action Once Per Day, when activate raid, make attacks on all adjacent enemies before raiding. Smash Limb Main Action Once per day, target makes a physical endurance roll versus tactical if they fail target limb is unusable this ability has no effect on the head or torso. Wild Upper Cut Full Action Once per day, you may cut a target in half only if the target's ranking is lower then your level, it has no defense, it is not flying, and it has less than double your hp. This attack does not miss. Power Attack You gain +7 Damage, as long as you are using a Heavy weapon. Raid Type:'''Physical, Earth, Power '''Cost: 20 Sp Duration: Instant Cast Time: Main Action Range: 3x Your Movement speed. When you use Raid you go running forward in a bull rush taking down everything in your path, you must roll to strike each creature that enters your threat range; if they dodge then you still deal half your weapon damage to the creature and knock them down; otherwise you deal damage to them equal to your weapon damage. Ranking– Every 5 ranks you place into Raid gives you another 20 feet added to your distance Mastery (10) - Add +10 to your base damage. In addition this mastery counts as the 10th rank of raid. Hefty Slash Type:'''Physical, Earth, Power '''Cost: 40 Sp Duration: Instant Cast Time: Main Action Range: Touch This Technique does not miss. When you use it you deal your base weapon damage + your total CSE. A successful Physical Endurance Roll versus Tactical Edge. Ranking -''You may Rank up Hefty Slash. If you so then this attacks damage +2 Blade Mauling '''Type:'Physical, Earth, Power Cost: 90 Sp Duration: Instant Cast Time: Main Action Range: Touch This Technique is comprised of 4 Attacks. For each attack that connects, the next one deals another +5 Damage. If all 4 Connect, at the Game Master's Discretion you may break a bone. Ranking -''You may Rank up Blade Mauling. Every five ranks give this technique another attack. Broadside Crush '''Type:'Physical, Earth, Power, Lightning Cost: 30 Sp Duration: Instant Cast Time: Move Action Range: Touch This attack deals your weapon damage. Link- Raid:''You ma use this attack while you are using raid, if you do then it deals your weapon damage, and the target loses a move action the next round, ad is knocked down. ''Ranking -''You may not rank up Broadside Crush. Tear Through '''Type:'Physical, Earth, Power, Lightning Cost: 150 Sp Duration: Instant Cast Time: Move Action Range: Touch This attack deals four times your weapon damage, but your dodge becomes 5, for the next round ''Link- Raid:''The cost of this attack increases by +5, but you may stop raid at a specific target, and use this attack, if you do this the target takes an additional 30 Damage, If the target dies from this attack it can tear them limb from limb. ''Ranking -''You may not rank up Tear Through. Category:Classes